


two products, one package

by Ashling



Category: Bizuteria Apart Christmas Commercial 2020, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Smiling like you have a secret.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	two products, one package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



The best holiday hostess sparkles, not only from diamonds in her cleavage, but from a look in the eyes that says: _I'm having the most delightful time!_

With Apart, you can have both. Lift up the box's red velvet linng, and you'll find silk panties fitted with a battery-powered device sure to liven up your evening, complete with a demure remote control button which is safely hidden inside the gold pendant of your necklace. Each pair is cleverly lined with ultra-absorptive fabric, so you can wear your most pristine silk dress without the tiniest hint of a stain.

Happy holidays!


End file.
